Emmy Altava
"So, what do you think of that, assistant number two?" Emmy Altava is the tritagonist of the prequel trilogy in the ''Professor Layton'' series. She was the assistant of Professor Layton three years before Curious Village. Profile 'Appearance' She has long, wavy brown hair and black eyes. She wears a yellow trench coat, white button-up blouse, pale pink bow-tie, white pants, a brown belt and gray-black boots. On the back of her belt is a pouch in which she keeps her trusty camera. She also wears a brown watch on her left wrist, hidden under her sleeve. 'Personality' Emmy Altava is a strong-willed young woman who loves taking pictures, and takes them whenever and wherever she can. She has a feisty side to her, but is usually very kind, caring and protective. She loves to tease with Luke about who's the number one assistant to the professor, and the two have a brother/sister type relationship. She is also a very nimble fighter, as seen in Last Specter and Eternal Diva. Biography ''Last Specter'' Layton's assistant is a bright and vivacious girl who loves taking pictures and keeps her trusty camera with her at all times. Emmy also boasts excellent martial-arts skills and can topple a man several times her size, making her a valuable ally. Plot 'Pre-Game Life' Not much is known about her early life. In Last Specter, it is revealed that Professor Layton saved her from being arrested six years prior. She had been accused of stealing a boy's wallet by Inspector Grosky, but the passing-by professor deduced that the boy had planted the wallet in her bag to avoid trouble with his mother. As Layton left, Emmy followed, trying to find out who her savior was. Inspector Grosky told her that he is Hershel Layton, and Emmy noted that she would have to remember that. ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter '''Prologue: So We Meet Again' Emmy was assigned by Dean Delmona to be Layton's assistant at Gressenheller University. Layton initially didn't realize her presence as he was distracted with the letter he received, s o she decided to swerve in front of him on her 'Emmycycle' to stop him. Layton was stunned by this, and when she told him she was his assistant, he was confused. She then proceeded to tell him that Dean Delmona hired her. Layton showed her a letter and told her about a secret message and let her take a look to find out what it was. He explained they were then going to Misthallery. 'Chapter One: The Fog of Misthallery' After they arrived in Misthallery, they searched for Clark Triton's house. Once they had located the mayor's residence, Clark was delighted that Layton stopped by for a visit, but when Layton asked about the letter, Clark didn't know what he was talking about. Clark then explained that his son, Luke, had been holed up in his room and avoiding him as of late, so Layton decides to talk to Luke, and Emmy follows. 'Chapter Two: The Boy Who Foretold Disaster' Layton and Emmy learned that Luke was the one who sent the letter, not Clark. Luke claimed that the town was being attacked by a giant specter, which Clark confirmed, and that because of this, the world was going to end. Luke could somehow predict where the specter would strike. Layton agreed to find the story behind this mystery, and Emmy was quick to follow. Right after they met Luke, the three all headed to North Ely. They then checked in to the North Ely Hotel. Using Luke as a tour guide, Luke showed Layton and Emmy around North Ely. However, as soon as they made it to Murray Street, Luke became side-tracked and started chasing a cat, which led them to a house in the woods. Emmy was the only one who went into this house, and she then met Granny Riddleton who told her that Keats would be keeping the puzzles they missed. 'Chapter Three: The Specter Appears' After dark and within the hotel, the three heard strange echoing music and suddenly, they found themselves face-to-face with the specter. Layton instructed Emmy and Luke to rush to the window to get a better look at the specter. As Emmy took a picture of the monster, it attacked the near-by hat shop and tore its claws into the very hotel that the trio was in. Layton began to run out the door to chase down the specter, only to be stopped by a worried Luke. After a small talk, the trio moved off into the now-soggy street that lay before them. 'Chapter Four: The Shadowy Manipulator' As dawn arose, Layton, Emmy, and Luke proceeded with their investigation, searching areas on the western side of Misthallery. After some careful thought, Layton solved the riddles of the many kids that were running about the marketplace. Following their search throughout the market, more and more stories and thoughts on the nature of the specter begin to arise. Suddenly, as the trio were walking about the central plaza in the market, a shadowy, cloaked figure jumped from a chimney atop one of the buildings. This figure, called the Black Raven, jumped down and dodged a kick by Emmy. A great chase ensued as Layton and Luke began chasing down the Raven on foot. Emmy, however, followed the Raven onto the rooftops, showing the inhuman speed and agility the Raven possessed. The Raven then confronted Layton in the plaza and the two began speaking about the black market, a place where Luke said the Specter's Flute was sold. After the talk, the Raven gave them access to the black market, and Layton entered the dark tunnel below the marketplace. Within the black market, the trio found Crow, leader of the Black Ravens. Crow told the professor and his assistants that he indeed sold the flute to highest bidder one day. That highest bidder being a Mr. Evan Barde, a wealthy man at the high end of town that died the year before. With this new information, Layton began to set his sights on Barde Manor atop Highyard Hill. 'Chapter Five: The Witch's Castle' Luke took Layton and Emmy to the arch that separates Misthallery from Highyard Hill, the location of the excavation sight for the Golden Garden as well as the location of the police station. However, Layton was more focused on Barde Manor and thus, wasted no time on getting there. The three arrived at the eerie manor only to find that the gardener, Seamus had locked the place up tight. Layton and Emmy found it odd that there was a gardener for the manor, yet the garden of the place was badly unattended. Thus, more suspicion spread and Layton, Luke, and Emmy tried to find a way into Barde Manor. Near by, there was a tower that leads into Barde Manor that Luke found could help the three enter the manor. With their combined intellect, the three climbed the tower and made their way into the manor. Inside, they met Arianna Barde, the supposedly cursed "witch" of Misthallery. Luke tried to calm Arianna down, but unfortunately failed to do anything at the time. Seamus then entered and kicked the professor and his assistants out of the manor. Afterward, the three tried to find information around Highyard Hill as the manor had been no help. After some thought, Layton, Luke, and Emmy re-confronted Arianna down by the lake shore by Barde Manor. At the shore, Layton told the group in the area that Seamus isn't actually the gardener of the manor at all. He was actually Tony Barde, the younger brother of Arianna. After speaking with Arianna, Layton gathered more facts on the matter and began to proceed back into Highyard Hill to investigate further matters. He then tasked Emmy to go back to London to aid the investigation from there by getting some files from Scotland Yard. Chapter Six: London's Hidden Secrets Emmy took her Emmycycle down into central London to Gressenheller University. Upon her arrival, she met Dean Delmona, the dean of the university. After helping him with a riddle, she entered Layton's office and met Rosa. While inside the office, she recovered a small book left by Layton to aid their investigation. She then headed off to Scotland Yard. While inside, she seeked out the help of Inspector Grosky, a high-class investigator of the Yard. Much to Emmy's dismay, he had recently left and thus, Emmy was tasked to track him down. After searching the museum and minor streets within London, Emmy returned to Scotland Yard. Upon her arrival, Grosky suddenly crashed through the window, wrestling with a criminal. With Emmy's help, the criminal was stopped and Grosky greeted his old friend. With his help, Emmy then found Inspector Chelmey and his assistant Barton. Inside the archives, Chelmey, Grosky, and Emmy found more secrets related to Mr. Barde's apparent suicide. With this information at hand, Emmy and Grosky raced back to Misthallery. Chapter Seven: Third Eye Jakes Once back in Misthallery, Layton, Luke, and Emmy met Police Chief Levin Jakes. Upon the unsettling welcome of Jakes, Layton began to question Jakes' role in Barde's death and what other mysteries which shroud Misthallery's recent past. With all this information regarding the new found mystery, Jakes began to suspect Layton of murder and told him to leave his office and then town. Jakes ganve the professor 24 hours to leave Misthallery, or else. After more searching across town, Layton and his crew were confronted by thugs and attacked. However, the thugs did not stand a chance against Emmy's fighting skills. This led the professor even more down a line of suspecting Jakes being a corrupt, vicious man. As night fell over Misthallery once again, Layton began to think of a new plan of action against the specter. With the aid of the Black Ravens, Layton began to create a small trap for the specter. With Luke's brilliant deductions, the three were able to predict the next position of the specter, and hopefully reveal what it actually was. Shrouded in mist, Emmy, Luke, and Layton began to feel the quakes of the specter, and hear the tune of the mystic "Specter's Flute". Hiding in an alleyway, Layton spotted the eyes of the so-called specter and kept to himself on what the looks of it actually were. Suddenly, however, dawn approached and the three were captured by Jakes' men. The three were then taken to the police headquarters in Highyard Hill. Once inside, the three escaped the interrogation room and left. Once outside, the group returned to their investigation and headed back to Barde Manor to discuss next steps. Chapter Eight: Face to Face With the Specter Once the group returned to Barde Manor, the professor told Arianna and Tony of what had been happening within the town, and Arianna then told the group of a secret regarding what had been going on. She took the Specter's Flute, an ocarina, in hand and walked down the pier. She played the melody and suddenly, out of the lake before them, a great monster arose. Loosha, one of the last of her kind, arose and swam directly to Arianna and Tony. With Loosha uncovered, Jakes came out of the shadows and fired net-launching guns at Loosha. Jakes' men then took Loosha hostage and fled to the central plaza on Highyard Hill as they suspected Loosha was indeed the specter that had been terrorizing the town. Chapter Nine: The Specter Becomes Clear Layton, Luke, and Emmy rushed down into southern Misthallery to clear Loosha's name and save her life. Within southern Misthallery lay the old factory which had been abandoned for years. Fighting off a few thugs in the area, Layton and Emmy found themselves face-to-face with what had actually been seen as the infamous "specter". Luke then piloted this old mining device, one that was used in the hunt for the Golden Garden up north, and made his way to the grand plaza in Highyard Hill. Once at the plaza, Layton showed the people of Misthallery what had actually been the specter the entire time; one of the mining machines used for the Golden Garden. However, not only that, the professor then pointed out who was behind everything thus far. He pointed to Doland Noble, the Triton family's faithful butler. But, it seemed that he was not the real Doland at all. Layton showed the facts and told him to reveal himself. Noble then put on his hat and revealed himself to actually be the dreaded Jean Descole, a powerful man who used his intelligence and scientific understanding to build powerful and deadly machinery. Revealed, Descole activated dormant mining machines and took a ride on the one Luke had brought to the plaza. Grosky led most of the citizens to safety and Descole began his assault on the town. The machines in the area, fused together, became the 'Master Specter' and attacked Loosha. The two began dodging each other's attacks, but Layton got caught in the crossfire, and Descole began focusing his strikes more on him. Having solved plenty of difficult puzzles, Emmy broke down Descole's machine, which bought Layton enough time to build a catapult from scraps and pieces of wood. However, even after a direct hit, Descole's machine withstood the attack and fused itself back together with ease. Loosha then ran up the hillsides and attempted to break open the dam. Descole, however, attempted to kill the professor wth the machine, but failed as the professor retook to higher ground and gave Loosha and the Black Ravens enough time to begin their plan. Loosha broke down the dam's first set of flood gates and water began to flood Misthallery. With the water, Descole's machine short-circuited and stopped. After the machine stopped, Descole told the professor to savor this victory, as he has yet to win the war at hand. Descole then fled the area, leaving Loosha badly wounded. Layton, Arianna, Luke, Emmy, and Tony ran to the dam with Loosha to uncover the final secret of Misthallery. Chapter Ten: A Legend Revealed Loosha began tearing down the dam's secondary flood gates, but Arianna tried to get her to stop, as it would flood the entire town. Layton and the rest took higher ground as the entire town became engulfed in water. Then the group followed Loosha into the lake and found a strange sealed gate. Upon opening the gate, Loosha guided them through the tunnel into the Golden Garden, the sacred place Descole aimed to acquire. Once inside, however, Loosha collapsed. Arianna and Tony comforted Loosha, but to no avail as Loosha died and slid into the vast lake below. With the Golden Garden open, Luke and Arianna began to think of the good that had come out of this. Luke told Arianna that in her last words, Loosha said "thank you" to Arianna and Tony for the many years they spent together. Arianna realized all she has done wrong and with the help of Luke, Arianna regained her composure and played the Melody of the Specter's Flute one last time in Loosha's memory. After playing the song, Layton and Emmy began conversing over the discovery of the Golden Garden. The professor declined at first, but after hearing his inspirational talk of solving the greatest puzzles, Luke then asked the professor if he could go with him as his apprentice. Clark, Doland, and Brenda sent Luke off with Layton after some thought about it. Finally better, Arianna thanked Luke for the inspiration he had given her. After all that happened, Luke was given a kiss on the cheek good-bye by Arianna and left Misthallery for London with the professor and Emmy. ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva While Layton and Luke were at the Crown Petone with Janice, Emmy stayed in London with Dr. Schrader to investigate the legend of Ambrosia and the case of the missing girl. She eventually meets the girl's parents while in London, and heads over to the island of Ambrosia in her plane, picking up Grosky along the way. She came right in time to catch Luke, who had been thrown across the room by one of Descole's servants. She then defeated the remaining servants with Inspector Grosky and joined the rest in the Detragan room of the castle. After escaping the transforming castle; she remained on the ground with the others. Meanwhile, Layton and Luke worked their way up the Detra-Gigant to Descole. When Janice started singing at the end of the film, she could be seen sitting beside Nina. Emmy is seen in several of the credit pictures and in the final group photo at the end. Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle '''Prologue: The Carnival Night' When Layton received Sharon's letter, she accompanies him to the city of Montdol. While Layton and Luke watch the carnival parade, she sets off taking notes and finding informants on the case. She quickly rejoins the two when the Gentleman of Miracles attacked the parade. She managed to find horses for them to ride on, and they chase after the Gentleman. Mid-chase, the Gentleman threw smoke bombs and escaped. Images :See Media:Emmy Altava Trivia *Emmy says that her uncle taught her to fight when she was young. *In Last Specter, when Luke's violin is selected, Emmy says that although she can't play violin, she loves to sing. *In Last Specter, Emmy comments that she doesn't particularly care for Prime Minister Bill Hawks when talking about a poster of him at Scotland Yard. *Emmy has a large appetite, much like Luke. In Last Specter, both Luke and Emmy are seen fantasizing over Paddy's restaurant menu. *Like Luke narrating the first trilogy, Emmy narrates the second trilogy, but not the film, Eternal Diva. *According to Last Specter and Eternal Diva, Emmy is a skilled fighter. *Between Eternal Diva and Mask of Miracle, Emmy had her hair cut shorter. *Emmy and Layton met a year after Claire died. *In'' Last Specter'', Emmy is revealed to have arachnophobia, as well as a general dislike of insects. *In Mask of Miracle, Emmy is shown to be able to ride a horse. de:Emmy Altava Category:Last Specter Characters Category:Eternal Diva Characters Category:Mask of Miracle Characters Category:London Life Characters Category:Characters